codeveinfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ева Ру
— Это Бессмертная со сложным прошлым. Она спутница Джека и служит хранителем горла королевы. Она также является компаньоном Протагониста в игре Code Vein. Введение Когда Ева была человеком, Бессмертные унижали её, позже Бессмертные обрезали её голосовые связки, потому что её пение бесило их, но позже Джек спас её от насильников, и она стала его компаньоном. Поскольку Джек спас ее, она хотела стать бессмертной, тем самым восстанавливает свой голос, чтобы поблагодарить Джека за ее спасение. Позже она стала хранителем горла королевы и компаньоном Джека Резерфорда. Теперь она сопровождает Джека в его стремлении найти преемников(хранителей). Ее голос обладает успокаивающей способностью благодаря горлу королевы, который способен успокоить хранителей во время их состояния безумия. История Ева изначально была человеком, которого оскорбляли другие Бессмертные. Она была спасена Джеком, а позже стала Бессмертным и его компаньоном. Во время их совместной работы Мидо попросил Еву и Джека найти хранителей и реликвии по неизвестным причинам. Песня Евы Ру Eva's song is called "All of You". Lyrics: Laughter in the distance Unfamiliar cadence Smell the scent of your youth Fragrant in the breeze Sitting in your bedroom All alone you wait to hear the sound Of a door once locked now opening Every time your frozen memories come to thaw Bit by bit melts away until there's nothing at all Even when they're gone you hold so tightly to them In your heart, you will never forget Birds sing in the distance Old familiar cadence Smell the scent of your youth Fragrant in the rain Sitting in your bedroom All alone you wait to hear the sound You've been longing for, for a lifetime Every time your frozen memories come to thaw Bit by bit melts away 'til there's nothing at all Even when they're gone we hold so tightly to them In our hearts, we will never forget Взаимообмен Очки даримых ценностей * Ароматный чай — 2 очка * Банка варенья — 2 очка * Безупречный инструмент — 3 очка * Выдержанный бренди — 1 очко * Душистые травы — 2 очка * Детали оружия — 2 очка * Дорогие сигары — 0 очков * Духи в броском флаконе — 3 очка * Изящная перьевая ручка — 2 очка * Катушка с 35-мм плёнкой — 2 очка * Конфеты «Кровавые слёзы» — 3 очка * Классический фотоаппарат — 2 очка * Любопытная диковинка — 1 очко * Лапша гейши — 5 очков * Настольная игра — 1 очко * Необычный вымпел — 1 очко * Натуральное мыло — 3 очка * Набивная игрушка — 2 очка * Набор красок — 3 очка * Острые специи — 2 очка * Отборные кофейные зёрна — 1 очко * Потрёпанный комикс — 3 очка * Протеиновый порошок — 1 очко * Пикантный сыр — 2 очка * Пожелтевшая книга — 2 очка * Старая игра — 1 очко * Старая монета — 3 очка * Старая пластинка — 3 очка * Семена цветов — 5 очков * Суши тако — 0 очков * Сэндвич с томатами — 5 очков * Семена овощей — 5 очков * Старый инструмент — 1 очко * Фигурка из «Бугаралли» — 3 очка * Чеснок в шоколаде — 1 очко * Шоколад — 2 очка * Элитное Сакэ — 1 очко Стоимость получаемых предметов за очки репутации * Противоядие — 3 очка * Мышечный релаксант — 3 очка * Нейтрализатор блокировки — 3 очка * Нейтрализатор замедления — 3 очка * Свёртыватель ихора — 3 очка * Настой защиты от крови — 3 очка * Настой защиты от огня — 3 очка * Настой защиты от льда — 3 очка * Настой защиты от молний — 3 очка * Ихоровый препарат Евы — 10 очков * Освободитель — 50 очков * Метка: ликование 03 — 10 очков * Метка: недовольство 02 — 10 очков * Метка: знак 02 — 10 очков * Хром Гармонии — 10 очков Внимание - Количество и разнообразие выдаваемых предметов зависит от количества репутации, по началу будет маленький ассортимент. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Союзники